


Durin's sons

by Inkognito97



Series: Middle Earth [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Five Armies, Character Death, Childhood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dwarves In Exile, Erebor, Erebor Reclaimed, F/M, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Next Generation, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Protective Thorin, Return to Erebor, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Shire, Thorin&Kili&Fili, Uncle Thorin, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out about Fili's and Kili's childhood, when they were raised by their uncle Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own 'The Hobbit' or any of its characters (sadly)!

Prologue:

 

The lonely mountain was lost, lost to a giant, fire-breathing dragon. And the dwarves who used to live there - in Erebor - were dead now or scattered all around Middle Earth. Some of them made new colonies in other mountains, the others tried to build up a life by offering the services to men.

And so did Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, rightful king under the mountain since his grandfather and brother died and his father disappeared without a track, probably dead as well.  He, his sister Dis and her two little sons, Kili and Fili, are the last of the line of Durin, the line of the kings. But after the dwarves separated, Thorin had not heard of his sister, her husband and their sons. He did not know anything of their whereabouts, nor their wellbeing. Actually he had no contact to a lot of dwarves anymore. Since the battle of Moria, they have abandoned him, more or less. Of course he knew, they were only trying to survive, but it still hurts.

However, there were still a few dwarves he had contact with, for example Balin and Balin’s younger brother Dwalin. Balin used to be a soldier, but in the little human town they were living in, he became something like a teacher and healer. His younger brother Dwalin however, worked in the same workshop as Thorin. Dwalin and Balin, who lived one or two streets away, became even more good friends and comrades than before.

Thorin lived in a rather large house, for one dwarf alone, but in this town you had to be glad that you find anything at all.

 

Though the days were long and the work was hard, his life could not be much better, considering the given circumstances. At least he had money, a roof over his head ans always something to eat.

 

Early in the morning he would go to work to earn his money, and in the late afternoon, he would go back home. There he would make himself dinner and after that he would sit in his favourite armchair, before the chimney, and read a good book.

So he did today as well. Since every day was the same in this city and nothing unusually occurs in this town, Thorin was startled by a knock at his front door. He did not await any guest, Balin and Dwalin only came when invited and humans in this town did not want anything to do with them, except their crafting of course.

The unknown visitors knocked again. Thorin huffed as he got out of his armchair and walked down the hall, taking an axe, which was hanging from a wall, with him.

 

He opened the door, holding the axe behind his back, ready to strike if needed.

Thorin was greeted by two dwarves, both with a little bundle in their arms. The larger dwarf, a grimly looking and silver haired male, stepped forward.

“Thorin Oakenshield?”, he inquired.

“Who wants to know that?”

This time the ginger dwarf stepped forward.

“My brother Oin”, he gestured to his comrade, “and Gloin, at your service!”, they slightly bowed.

 “We are friends of Dis, daughter of Thrain, who send us here.”, Gloin added.

Thorin sighed, stepped back, opened the door wider and put away the axe he was holding.

“You may come in!”

The entered and Thorin closed the door behind them. He motioned them to go to the living room.

 

As the laid up their clothes and sat down, Thorin looked at them more closely. They seemed to be tired and exhausted. Even though Thorin offered them tea and a warm meal, they refused. What Thorin also notices was, that the bundles, they were still holding in their arms, were slightly moving.

“Well, why are you here?”, Thorin finally asked.

“Right to the point, I see!”, Gloin huffed, “We already told you we are here because of your sister, did we not?”

“You know that your sister’s husband was gravely wounded during the battle of Moria and I fear he did not make it…”

“You mean, he is… dead?” Thorin was shocked.

The brothers nodded in agreement.

“And what is about my sister? How is she?”

“That is the reason why we are even here!”, Gloin again. “She is not dead, but as you can imagine, she is not very well, especially if you consider the other circumstances… The point is, she is, she is barely able to build up a proper life for herself, let alone with these two!”

He motioned to the moving bundles in their arms.


	2. Clueless

Chapter 1 – Clueless

 

Only now Thorin realised that the bundles were actually little children. And just now Thorin realised that these children were his sister's sons, his nephews, and he should take care of them.

“Wait a moment! I cannot take them! I have no idea at how to raise children! I just can't take them!”

“Lady Dis told us you would say something like that, but she also told us she would come after you should you refuse!”, Oin said while offering him his bundle.

“I can't...", he did not sound as convinced as he wanted to.

 

He knew pretty well that Dis would keep her promise and it would certainly not end well for him. The last time 'she came after him' he got two broken ribs and could not walk for more than a month.

He looked to the little child Oin was still offering him. He was maybe ten to eleven years old. With his blond hair he looked a lot like his father did. The little boy stirred slightly as though he knew he was being looked over and finally opened his eyes. Thorin was greeted with two innocent and curious bright blue eyes and his heart immediately melted at his sight. He hesitantly reached out for his little nephew and carefully held him to his chest.

“Hey there, little one!”, Thorin greeted the little bundle in his arms.

Gloin and Oin shared an amused and knowing smile before Oin finally said: “The little lad in your arms is called Fili. Dis firstborn, he is twelve years old…”, he looked questioningly at his brother.

“Aye, and this one,”, he motioned to the bundle he still held, “is names Kili. He is five years younger than his brother.”

Thorin just nodded and took the second child in his arms as well.

 

This time he was greeted by a dark-brown haired boy with brown eyes. Even though his eyes looked as innocent as Fili’s, Kili’s grin looked mischievous and Thorin immediately knew he would have a lot of fun with his younger nephew…

Nonetheless he gave little Kili a warm smile which made the young lad grin even wider.

 

“Now that that’s settled, we wish you our farewells, Thorin Oakenshield!”, Oin stood up and Gloin followed suit.

Confused, Thorin turned away from his nephew and looked up at his guests.

“What do you mean by ‘we wish you our farewells’? You cannot leave me! I have no idea of how to raise children properly!”

“Ah, you figure it out somehow!”, Oin waved him off.

“You cannot be serious!”

They just shrugged and waved goodbye.

 

Thorin stood now in his entrance hall with two little dwarflings in his arms and no idea how to deal with them. At least hey could have told him something about his nephews, but no. They left him completely clueless and without the tiniest bit of knowledge. He sighed deeply and looked down again. Kili was sucking at one of his braids while Fili just glared up at him curiously. He had not the heart, nor a free hand, to free his braid from Kili’s grip so he let the boy play with it for now.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His little sister was suffering and he was not there to comfort here. He could do nothing to help her, except taking care over her little dwarflings. And that, he would do! He would protect them with his live if necessary, not only for his sister, but the two boys had already conquered a place in his heart.

 

He was startled from his thoughts by a soft voice. He opened his eyes again.

“Dad? Are you all right?”, even though it was a bit sluggish, the words were clearly spoken and easy to understand. Now he knew that Fili could already speak, that was something.

Nonetheless Thorin shook his head slightly, realizing that Kili must have dropped his braid as his older brother spoke.

“I am not your father little ones!”

“Of course you are!”, by the determination in Kili’s voice Thorin could not hold bag a little smile.

He realized that Kili may not know his father at all and Fili could not know him well either. According to what Oin said earlier, Kili is now seven years old. Their father died seven to eight years ago, so Fili was barely four or five years old as his father died. Not old enough to really remember him.

“I am your uncle!”, Thorin finally said. “But I will be your father from now on!”

“I don’t understand that!”, Kili said before starting to play with Thorin’s braid again.

“You will when you get older!”

“Mum always says this too!”, Fili told him seriously, before he yawned.

Thorin smiled. “Now, my little ones, let’s head to bed, shall we?”

Kili shook his head. “Not tired!”, but he too yawned.

“Not tired, eh? Come on you two, you are sleeping with me tonight!”

 

With that Thorin finally moved from his spot and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Since his nephews barely arrived here, he would not let them alone in his guestroom.

As he entered his bed room, Kili had already nestled himself into Thorin’s chest and was asleep.

 

He put his nephew down on the bed, carefully, so that he would not wake up Kili and started to change into his night attire. As he turned around again, he saw that Fili was hugging his little brother close to himself and Kili was clinging to his older sibling.

He carefully got into his bed and as soon as he was comfortable, Fili and Kili inched closer and were now resting half on his chest and still hugging each other very close. Thorin dropped the covers over them and embraced his nephews, who immediately nuzzled closer to him. They were quickly asleep on his chest, but Thorin stayed awake a while longer.

He was not quite sure how he was able to earn their trust and love this soon, but he know for certain, that he would do everything in his power to protects his two nephews, who now held his heart.

He gave them both one kiss goodnight on their heads before closing his eyes and drifting off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!!   
> Please, tell me what you think about it! ^^
> 
> If you have any wishes or requests (for this story), you can tell me!!
> 
> Inkognito


	3. Some Explanations

As Thorin awoke he was startled by the two dwarflings who were sleeping peacefully on his chest, but then he remembered last night. He laid his head back onto his pillow so his nephews would get some more rest. The first beams of sunlight were coming through the curtains, but Thorin knew they were not the reason for his awakening. But before he could think more about the reason, he heard a faint knock from his entrance door.

Thorin groaned. He had forgotten completely that Dwalin would pick him up as usual and they would go to work together. But it seems that today, Dwalin would have to go alone.

Ever so carefully, he entangled himself from his nephews and stood up quietly, but

“Uncle?”, it was Fili’s sleepy voice.

Thorin bend down to his nephew, who looked up at him with half-open eyes.

“I’ll be back in no time!”, he whispered.

“Promise?”

“Promise!”, he then leaned down and gave his nephew a little kiss on his cheek.

Fili started to giggle softly. “You tickle!”

Thorin chuckled quietly too, before he stood up again.

“Go back to sleep Fili!”

Fili nodded slightly, yawned and closed his eyes again, while nestling his head onto his brother’s.

 

Thorin quietly left his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He walked down his entrance hall as Dwalin knocked a third time at his front door, way harder and louder this time.

“I am coming, stop molesting my poor door!”, he said and the person behind the door began to chuckle.

As Thorin finally opened his door, he was greeted by a smiling Dwalin, who looked him over from head to toe.

“Have I waken you, my great king?”, he asked grinning.

It was some kind of stupid joke of Dwalin. When he wanted to annoy Thorin he would use the term ‘my king’.

“Yes, you have. In fact, you have woken not only me, but my nephew as well!”

The grin on Dwalin’s face disappeared and changed to irritation.

“Your nephew? Are you still dreaming Thorin? Do I have to fetch a bucket of cold water, for you?”

“That will not be necessary, but thank you Dwalin. Just come in and I explain it to you, but be quiet!”

 

Dwalin entered his home and headed right to Thorin’s living room.

“Then start to explain!”

“Yesterday I got visited by two dwarfs, who were sent by my sister, Dis. They told me, that she is grieving about the loss of her husband and that she is not very well…”

“Wait a moment… the loss of her husband? You mean, he is dead?”

“I fear so. He died because of his battle wounds.”

“Damn!”, Dwalin was shocked.

“Indeed. However, they were not alone. They brought two dwarflings with them, my sister’s children. Dis wants me to take care of them, because she is not able to do so in the moment.”

“And they are…”, he asked cautious.

“They are well and healthy, only a little tired from their journey. They are sleeping right now.”

“Understandable… so I guess you will not go to work today… or the following days that is?”

“Would that be a great problem?”

“Nah, I will manage it on my own just fine!”

Thorin was relieved. “Thanks Dwal! What would I do without you?”

Dwalin nodded. “I will inform my brother about this. Maybe he can give you some advice that you – as far as I know - surely need and I make sure that I come by later that day and check on you!”, Dwalin stood up.

“Dwal, you’re the best!”, Thorin grinned.

 

He let himself be pulled out of his chair by Dwalin and put into a tight embrace.

“I know you would do the same for me!”

“That I would!”

They parted again..

“By the way, what happened to your braid?”

“Kili misused it as a chewing toy…”

“That is disgusting, the poor lad, hopefully he was able to clean his mouth after this!”

“Out!”

Thorin was literally showing the laughing Dwalin out of his house. But exactly these things made Dwalin to Thorin’s best friend. Even though he was a king, Dwalin always said what was on his tongue. Most of the dwarves he got to know would not dare to say something like this to a king in exile, but Dwalin was painless, and that is what Thorin liked about him the most, the honest and open behaviour and manner.

 

As the door was finally shut behind Dwalin, Thorin let himself lean against it. This will promise to be an interesting day and not just because of the two little 'monsters' who came running down the hall, but because of the visit they would receive, especially since Dwalin loved children...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! ;)  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of it so far and if you have any wishes concerning this stories! :)
> 
> Inkognito


	4. Not as easy as thought

Thorin knelt down; arms wide open to catch his nephews. They almost jumped into his awaiting arms and Thorin let himself playfully fall onto his back.

“Ah, you’re too strong for me!”

Fili and Kili giggled and Kili reached out for his braid again.

“I know something better for you to chew on… only when you are hungry of course…”, Thorin let the sentence trail of.

Enthusiastic cries were his answer and Fili and Kili got up again immediately. As soon as Thorin was on his knees, his nephew had positioned themselves behind him and jumped onto his back, giggling loudly.

“What are you two doing?”, he asked curiously.

“Well, we are riding on our horse of course!” Kili says seriously.

Thorin had to stop himself from laughing.

“Come on horse, bring us to our destination!”

“Alright, you two, then hold on!”

 

After they three of them reached the kitchen and after Thorin managed to get his nephews from his back, he turned to make them some breakfast. Thorin confessed that he was not a good cook at all, but somehow he managed to make an eatable breakfast without setting the kitchen on fire. Fili and Kili tried their best to help their uncle, but in the end it turned into more work for Thorin and the whole kitchen, as well as his nephews, was dirty and would need to be cleaned. Not that he looked any better, but his first priorities were his nephews now and perhaps the kitchen too, because Dwalin and Balin wanted to pay a visit.

While Thorin cleaned his kitchen, Fili and Kili ate their breakfast more or less properly, properly for a dwarf that is.

“Don’t you want to eat, uncle?”, asked Fili.

“Nah, I don’t have breakfasts very often!”

“But Mum says breakfast is important!”, Kili added with a mouthful of his meal.

“It is important for you, so you can grow up and become strong!”

“Like you?”

“Perhaps, Kili.”

 

The rest of the morning was rather silent. Fili and Kili mumbled to each other and sometimes giggled in unison.

After they had finished, Thorin cleaned up their dishes and Fili and Kili were watching him with interest.

“Uncle?”, Fili inquired.

“Mh?”

“What are we going to do today?”

“Yeah, what will we do today? Are we going to meet the man from before?”

“You mean Dwalin? Well, he and his brother Balin, are going to visit us this afternoon, but till then it is quite some time…”

“Can you show us the town then?”, Kili almost begged.

“I don’t know if that is a good idea…” The men in this town were not very friendly and welcoming, especially not to dwarves.

“Oh, please!”, now it was Fili.

Thorin was about to decline the request, but as soon as he looked into the pleading blue and brown eyes of his nephews, he did not have the heart to do it.

He finally sighed in defeat. “Fine, I will show you the town, but”, he called over their enthusiastic voices, “before we go, you both will bath!”

“But uncle!”, they said in unison.

“No discussion! No bath, no trip to the town! And now come on and hurry up!”, Thorin said as he motioned them to get up.

 

They pouted and protested, but eventually they both gave in and followed their uncle into the bath.

Bathing did not go as smooth as planned. It was more of a water battle than washing. Thorin eventually managed to get them clean enough, but in the end he was just as wet as the boys and the rest of the bath. But since he already promised to take his nephews to town, he would clean up later.

After they were clean and dry again, which was just an effort as the bathing, Thorin somehow shoved them into his room and rummaged in old boxes of his. Luckily he still had his old clothes, he never had have the heart to throw them away and that turned out to be good, because they fitted Fili and Kili perfectly and they seemed to like their new clothes as well.

“Look, Fili, I look like uncle Thorin now!”, Kili exclaimed happily.

“You do indeed, brother mine!”, Fili smiled back at his brother.

 

They then turned to their uncle and each shove one of their hands into Thorin’s bigger once, before they finally left.


	5. The Blacksmith

Chapter 4: The blacksmith

The walk to the market was rather uneventful. Not much humans were outside and the few who were, ignored them completely or just glared at them.

Fili was still walking right beside Thorin and still holding onto his uncle's hand, but Kili complained that he could not see anything so Thorin picked him up and lifted his nephew onto his shoulders.

 

“Uncle, where exactly are we going?”, Fili inquired.

“We are heading to the blacksmith. I need to take care of a few things and I want to talk to Dwalin.”

“The dwarf from this morning?”, Kili asked.

“Indeed.” Thorin answered while taking his bead out of Kili's grip.

“Is he nice?”

“Oh he is. He may look a little scary, but he is one of the kindest dwarves I ever met!”

“Have you met a lot of dwarves, uncle?”, Fili inquired.

“I did. So many that I lost count of them!”

“Wow!”, came the comment from Kili.

“We have not met that much dwarves. Maamr forbade us to go out; she said it is too dangerous! Will we go out with you, uncle?”

Thorin lowered his gaze to his older nephew. “I do not know, if that is a good idea...”, seeing the sad eyes of his nephews, he quickly added: “only when Dwalin and I are accompanying you! You have to promise me that!”

“We promise!”, came the answer in unison.

 

The trio quickly made their way over the market. Thorin's and Dwalin's smithy was on the other side and Thorin was not in the mood to deal with men now. At some point Thorin gave up to protect his bead from Kili and Fili walked even closer to him, clinging to Thorin's arm.

“Uncle, the men over there are staring at us...”

Thorin followed his nephew's gaze and really. A hand full of men was staring right at them, and not really friendly...

“Don't worry. You're completely safe as long as you are with me! And now come on, we are almost there!”

 

In truth Thorin did not like the look the men gave them, not one bit. He knew this group. Always looking for trouble and most of the time someone gets hurt.

They quickly entered the blacksmith and were greeted by a wave of heat and the rhythmic sound of a hammer hitting metal. A little bell rang as they stepped trough the door and the hammering stopped abruptly. A moment later a bold and tattooed dwarf stepped into their line of vision.

“Boys, meet my friend and companion!”

“Hello! I'm Fili.”, introduced Fili himself, “and this is my little brother Kili!”, he motioned for his brother who was still on Thorin's shoulders.

Dwalin gave Thorin a bemused look before he slightly bowed his head and said: “Dwalin, at your service! So, these are the two rascals you mentioned?”

“Indeed!”, Thorin answered while he put Kili down onto the floor, who promptly wandered and looked around. “My little nephews...”, he mumbled while stroking Fili's hair.

Fili giggled and pushed away his uncle's hand and went to follow his little brother.

As he looked back up to Dwalin, he was greeted by a knowing look and a smug grin.

“What is it?”, he asked puzzled.

Dwalin just shrugged and turned around to clean up a bit.

“Have you heard, alleged there are new dwarves in town. Three if I am not mistaken. They bought that little shop, down the valley.”

“I have heard of it. Actually that is one of the reasons why I am here. I wanted to take a look at them and welcome them, if they are friendly!”

Dwalin hummed in agreement.

“However I hoped that you would watch after my nephews till I return.”

Dwalin turned back around and raised an eyebrow.

“I'm not sure if this is a good idea...”

“Why not?”

“Cause I'm not really experienced with children.”

“Do you think I am?”, Thorin laughed. “Oh Dwal, I will not be gone for long, besides, you just have to keep an eye out for them!”

The bold dwarf grumbled before he finally agreed: “Alright... but you owe me, you hear Thor?”

“Agreed!”

Before either of them could say anymore a voice rung out from behind them.

“Did you make this all by yourself?”

They turned around only to see an excited looking Kili.

Thorin gave Dwalin a look, who rolled his eyes in return and went after Kili to answer his many questions.

 

Meanwhile Thorin shook his head in amusement and was heading towards the door as something leaped at his leg. As he looked down, he was greeted by bright blue eyes.

“Where are you going?”, asked Fili.

“Do not worry little lion. I will be back before you know it. I just have to visit someone!”

“Can't we go with you?”

Thorin thought for a moment, but then he remembered the group of men who probably are still outside looking for trouble...

“Not this time, beloved nephew.”

“But you must promise to return and you must promise to keep save!”, the seriousness in Fili's voice and the plead in his eyes left Thorin speechless for a moment. Just what exactly had his nephews endured that they were so scared of being left alone... probably because their father never came back. He kneeled down and hugged his nephew, who clung to him.

“I promise, I will never leave you! I will always come back for you two and I will always protect you!”

Fili nodded and smiled warmly up at him.

“And for now, have fun with Dwalin!”

Fili nodded again and run away, while Thorin left the smithy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Maamr - mother
> 
> (Khuzdul translation from here: http://www.stormnexus.org/Dwarven_Language )
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! ^^


	6. A warm welcome

Chapter 5: A warm welcome

 

As soon as he stepped outside, Thorin was looking around. Luckily the group of men had vanished to who knows where.

Nonetheless he hurried up, not wanting to let his nephews wait longer than necessary.

 

As he arrived at his destination he was greeted by a rather young dwarf with hat and an eye catching moustache.

“Ah, greetings, dear fellow. What can we do for ya?”

“I just came to welcome you here and make sure you are alright!”, Thorin answered.

“Ya must be Thorin Oakenshield!”, Bofur took the hat from his head and held it to his chest as he slightly bowed, “The names is Bofur, at your service, my King! It's a honour!”

“Please, none of that!”, Thorin interrupted Bofur's babbling. “We are all the same here! But tell me, where are you from?”

Bofur put his hat back on. “We're from the Iron Hills. We had hoped we'd find a new job and a better place to stay!”

“We?”

“Aye, my brother Bombur and my cousin Bofur are also here! Do ya want to meet 'em too? They should be in here somewhere!”, Bofur laughed. “I think Bombur's makin' dinner; do ya want to join?”

“Maybe at another time.”

“A pity! But know that ya are welcome every time!”, Bofur smiled warmly.

“Thank you for your kindness. You are also welcome to visit me and my nephews, for I guess they would enjoy your company!” Thorin had no doubt that his nephews would enjoy Bofur's company. He seems to be a very friendly, happy and good hearted dwarf.

“We'll do that after we've completely settled!”

Thorin nodded an agreement. “I have to go back now, but if you have any problems you are welcome to come to me or my friends Dwalin and Balin!”

“Thanks, we appreciate you're help, laddie!", Bofur winked and smacked his arm in a friendly manner, before he closed the door and Thorin headed back.

 

 

As he entered the blacksmith, Thorin expected a great chaos caused by his nephews and an enraged Dwalin. Luckily his worries turned out as false. Dwalin sat on the floor with little Kili asleep in his lap and next to him on a chair sat his older brother Balin, telling a story to Fili who was also sitting in the older dwarf’s lap.

Balin with his long brown beard with grey strains in it, the kindly attitude and calm nature has caught Fili's full attention with a story about Erebor and, to Thorin's horror, a story about his own youth.

“You see there lad, your uncle wasn't always behaving!”, Dwalin was snickering, “You weren't any better, brother. When our dear prince got into trouble, you were involved more often than not!”

“Do not tell me, you are giving him any ideas for any hoax!”, Thorin interrupted.

“Uncle! You are back!”, Fili exclaimed and hurried out of Balin's lap.

“I wouldn't dare!”, Balin answered.

 

Fili came running toward Thorin who bend down to lift him into his arms

Fili snuggled into his chest immediately. Kili, who was now awake again, hurried to his uncle too.

“Have you and your brother behaved yourself?”, Thorin inquired Fili, while he also lifted up his other nephew.

“Of course! Mister Balin told us stories about Erebor and about you!”

“Did he now?”, he changed a glance with a smirking Balin.

Fili nodded. “Are you really a king, uncle?”

A little taken aback and unsure Thorin answered: “Well, I am!”

“And do you have a princess to rescue as well?”, Kili asked

“A princess to rescue?”, Thorin was puzzled.

“Yep, like the kings from the book maamr* read us out. They were all on a mission to safe a princess!”, Kili explained.

“And after that they would marry!”, Fili added. “Do you have a princess, uncle?”

Balin and Dwalin were laughing now, but while Balin tried to hide his snickering behind his hands, Dwalin laughed loudly without any shame. Typical Dwalin!

“Unfortunate I do not have a princess to rescue!”

“Maybe he has a prince!”, was Dwalin’s inappropriate comment.

“Not really helpful!”, Thorin growled.

“Don't worry uncle, you will find your princess soon!”, Kili reassured him.

“What a great reassurance!”, Dwalin bellowed and Thorin glared daggers at him.

“Don't mind him, uncle! Mister Dwalin has no idea what he is talking about!”, Fili said serious.

 

At that Thorin joined in the laughter and hugged his nephew closer to his chest, while he rested his head onto theirs.

“Oh, my little nephews. What have I done the time without you? And now, we should go back home, shall we?”

Fili and Kili nodded in unison and Balin as well as Dwalin got up.

“Mister Dwalin!”, Kili reached out for him with his arms.

“Come here you little rascal!”, Dwalin laughed as he took a giggling Kili from Thorin's arms and set him onto his shoulders.

Fili stayed in his uncle's arms and together they all left the building.


	7. Running into trouble

Running into trouble

 

On the whole way Kili was babbling to Dwalin, who listened with patience, Thorin didn't know he had. At the right time Dwalin nodded, gave his opinion and was shocked.

Balin walked right next to his brother and often joined in their conversation. Fili on the other hand just snuggled to his uncle and told him a few things of his little 'adventures' back with their mother. Thorin should definitely never let them out of sight, not for one single second.

 

The walked on, but as soon as they turned into the next valley, Thorin could make out silhouettes of a few men. The men were laughing and speaking to each other, but one of them pointed into their direction and the laughter stopped.

“Balin…”, Thorin motioned Balin to come closer and precautionary handed Fili to him.

Dwalin did the same as soon as he noticed the approaching group.

“Get ready!”, told him Thorin.

“Uncle?”, Fili inquired.

“Sh, it’s alright. Just stay with Balin and keep silent.”

Fili nodded before his brother nuzzled closer to him.

 

“I didn’t know dwarves could have children! Always thought the jumped out of the earth, like the filth they are!”, the first of the men mocked.

“Dwarrow for you! Scumbag!” Dwalin growled, while Balin moved away to safety.

“Ah, look who is talking! If you were a little bit taller, I might take you more seriously!”

Dwalin roared and was only stopped from Thorin’s hand on his chest.

“Wait a moment, I think I know this one!”, one of the men pointed at Thorin, “Isn’t this the great dwarf king?”

“It is!”, another agreed. “Do we have to bow now?”

“Have you forgotten that the great king does not have a kingdom? Actually that makes him nobody and I will not bow before him, will you?”, the first men asked.

The others shook their heads and laughed in unison.

 

Thorin growled and changed a look with Dwalin. Dwalin nodded in agreement and together they attacked the still laughing men.

As the battle was over, the men were lying motionless on the ground, some with a few broken bones, while Dwalin and Thorin only had some bruises. Dwalin took the men’s purses and at Thorin’s disapproving look he said: “I don’t know what you think, but I think I have earned a coin or two for beating these idiots!”

Thorin rolled his eyes and turned to leave, Dwalin right at his side.

“Besides, you have to take care of two dwarflings now, a few coins more won’t hurt.”

“You may be right…”

 

The two headed straight for Thorin’s home, expecting Balin to go right there. Thorin unlocked the door and let Dwalin enter first. As soon as he stepped into his home, the voices of his nephew’s greeted him.

“Uncle, are you alright?”, Fili asked.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine!”

Balin suddenly appeared from Thorin’s living room.

“A good thing you gave me and Dwalin a key to your home.”

Thorin could easily agree with that.

 

The rest of the evening was spent with talking and entertaining the dwarflings. Dwalin and his brother were still there, when Thorin tucked in his nephews. They would sleep in his bed again.

“Sleep well, little ones. If something is amiss, don’t bother to call for me.”

He was about to close the door as Kili called out.

“Uncle, you forgot something!”

Puzzled, Thorin stepped back in the room and walked back to the bed. Kili motioned for him to come closer. Thorin leaned down and Kili gave his nose a kiss and Fili his cheek.

“Night uncle!”

Thorin snickered. “Good night, you rascals.”

 

Back in the living room, Dwalin and Balin were waiting for him.

“You haven’t looked so happy in decades!”, Dwalin said.

“I think they are good for you.”, Balin added.

The rest of the evening, the three spent talking about what to do. They agreed that the money Dwalin ‘borrowed’ from the men will be spent for thing for the princes. Balin would purchase them the next day and Dwalin would run the blacksmith alone from now. At least until Thorin’s nephews became accustomed to their new life.

 

Thorin escorted his companions to the door, before locking it and joining his nephews. They were soundly asleep and didn’t even stir when Thorin slung an arm around both of them, hugging them close to his chest.

Balin had been right, he didn’t felt this happy since Erebor.


	8. Time seems to fly by

Chapter 7: Time seems to fly by

_(A few years later)_

Thorin was tired and exhausted. It had been a busy day back at the forge and he and Dwalin were able to earn quite some money, unfortunately it was also very late when he was able to return home. Thorin hated to leave his nephew alone for so long, but he didn’t have a choice. He needed the money.

 

Thorin sighed when the door to his small house came in sight. He silently took out the key, unlocked the door and opened it only to freeze in his movement.

Right behind the door were his nephews sitting on the floor, clinging to each other and very much asleep. Thorin’s gaze softened. It seemed as if they had fallen asleep while waiting for his return. Thorin carefully stepped over his nephews, shutting the door behind him and getting rid of his coat before cradling the little dwarves in his arms and carrying them into their room.

 

He, Balin and Dwalin had built a pretty decent room for the two young dwarves, allowing Thorin to sleep in his bed alone, at least most of the nights. Sometimes during a thunderstorm, Fili and Kili would still seek out their uncle’s bed in search for comfort and a safe place to stay. But normally they were content enough to sleep on their own: more or less at least, because the brother refused to be separated even during sleep. They were even sleeping in the same bed and every time Thorin saw this, he was reminded of his own brother, with whom he had such a bond as well, until Frerin died that is.

Thorin quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on tucking his nephew in instead. After that he quickly washed himself and got to bed as well.

 

 

Thorin had expected a rather loud and rude awakening the next morning, but he hadn’t been prepared by two noisy young dwarves literally jumping on his chest. After he had been able to settle them down by offering food, Thorin was finally able to start his day.

“So, what did you two do yesterday while I was working?”, Thorin started a conversation.

“We were out playing with Ori!”, Kili answered.

“Kili, no talking with a full mouth!”, Thorin scolded.

“Sorry uncle.”

“And what did you three do?”

“We were playing warriors and Kili even climbed up a tree.”, Fili said, “He was too scared to climb down again though…”

“That’s not true!”

“It is!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Boys!”, Thorin interrupted the younger dwarves before they started to fight again.

Thorin had once made the mistake in ignoring them in their argument which had led to a destroyed kitchen and living room. They had been under house arrest for over a month then, but at least they had learned to work with wood during the time.

“However, Kili was now in the tree and wasn’t able to come down on his own again, but Nori soon found us and also climbed up the tree and saved Kili.”

“Ori’s older brother is awesome! Can you climb a tree too uncle?”, Kili hastily added.

“Actually I once had to safe your mother from a tree as well. Father hadn’t been pleased when I returned with her.”

“Why not?”, the brother’s asked simultaneously.

“She had once again destroyed her new dress, ruined her hair and was late for a celebration. I still can remember Father’s wrath and Dis crying afterwards. It was appropriated though…”, Thorin trailed off.

“Did you get into trouble too uncle?”, Fili asked and Kili perked up.

“Oh, me Dwalin and Frerin did get into a lot of trouble when we were younger. When we demolished the furniture during a friendly sparring session for example.”, Thorin gave his nephew’s a pointed look to remind them not to do the same mistake as he did.

“Will you teach us how to fight too uncle?”, Kili now asked eagerly.

“I will when you are a little bit older.”, at their sad and pouting faces, he quickly added: “But I could teach you to ride. I was about your age when I learned how to ride a horse.”

“Really? Awesome!”, Kili screamed and Fili seemed rather pleased and eager as well.

“Well then go wash yourself, clean your room and change into your older clothes and then we can do outside.”

The brothers cheered and swiftly got up from the table, running into their room.

 

Thorin groaned after he realised what he had just got himself into. He put his elbows on the table and his face in his hands.

“By Mahal, what have I done?”


	9. Getting older

 

Teaching them how to ride a pony had been a fatal mistake, but teaching his two nephews to fight with a wooden sword had been an even bigger mistake. Luckily he wasn’t the only one to suffer this time. Dwalin had been helping out. The brothers were fast learners, even though Fili was the better and more elegant one. Kili was just too reckless to really appreciate a sword. He liked to rush into a battle and Thorin was reminded of the father of the boys. He knew that their father had been a greet archer, so the son of Durin decided to train his younger nephew in the fine arts of archery, while Dwalin would train the heir in swordsmanship.

At least they had been separated then, which provided the older dwarves with a little more calmness. That and the fact that their little friend Ori was there, were keeping the younger dwarves, who were no dwarflings anymore, at bay.

Ori had always a calm effect on two rascals and Thorin liked the shy dwarf, who seemed easily intimidated by him, which was even more comically, because the little one had almost instantly taken a liking towards Dwalin, who always thought of himself as the scarier dwarf. Ori however saw this differently and almost clung to the now bald dwarf. Dwalin always complained, but Thorin knew that deep down the big dwarf liked the little one. He saw it in the eyes of his long timed friend and Dwalin could deny it as much as he wanted to, Thorin knew the truth.

Ori’s brothers however were a completely different matter. Dori was the motherly type and Kili and Fili didn’t particularly like him. Dori tended to scold them for misbehaviour and every time he saw the hurt look and puppy eyes of his nephews, Thorin was happy that it hadn’t been him to scold the boys.

He hated yelling at his nephews. He vaguely remembered a certain incident when his nephews had fought on the table, causing the food to land everywhere in the kitchen. Thorin, who had had a very tiring day, wasn’t very pleased by this. His nephews had cried when he finished shouting and they obediently washed the whole kitchen. Of course they had apologized once the kitchen was clean and their uncle was in a better mood.

Thorin wasn’t entirely sure what he should think of Ori’s other brother, Nori. The dwarf was a thief, but a very skilled one and more than once had he brought Dwalin to loose control of his temper. Most of the time it had been very amusing for Thorin, Balin and his nephews to watch the bald dwarf chase the star haired one. Dwalin would never catch Nori, which the letter knew, but at least Dwalin was determined and Thorin had used this as base for his teachings.

 

Today however his nephews seemed restless and Thorin knew exactly why. It was Kili’s birthday and both brothers were excited about the feast that would take place. Ori may have been the only dwarf close to their age, but Thorin knew that his nephews absolutely adored Bofur and his family and they respected Dwalin. Sometimes they still called Dwalin and Balin their uncle, which always earned them a smile from on of the dwarves.

Bifur however had a way with children. Thorin didn’t know if it were his stories, the fact that he was a toymaker and would always bring something with him, or simply the dwarf’s personality, but the children loved him. Fili had been sceptic of Bifur first, since he had an axe embedded in his skull, but it soon changed into friendship. Bofur was no difference and Thorin liked the younger dwarf’s company. He also had a way with children and he was always happy. His behaviour and manner was simply contagious and Thorin liked spending the evenings with the dwarf.

 

“Uncle? Uncle, were you listening to me?” Fili asked.

Thorin shook his head to clear his thoughts and than turned to look at his older nephew,  “Forgive me, I was thinking about something.”

“Yeah, about Bofur no doubt,” teased Kili, causing Thorin to role his eyes and Dwalin to snicker.

“No doubt lad, your uncle is head over heel in love with that dwarf,” Dwalin said.

“I am not, I simply enjoy his company. It is something different from your stoic and mindless company, Dwalin. Besides, you are one to talk!” Thorin countered and this time it was Balin who chuckled knowingly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just one word: Ori!”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s so true!” Kili exclaimed, “And Ori liked Dwalin!”

“Alright, alright!” Balin interfered before the argument could get out of hand, “I think everybody made it very clear that nobody is interested in any relationship. And if we are honest, both of you wouldn’t have any chance with me around!”

The continued to banter until the other guests arrived. The Ri-brothers were the first to arrive and shortly after them came the Ur-family.

The evening was a funny business. After meal the dwarves had settled on the table and were exchanging stories. The three younger dwarves eventually got bored and decided to play outside, which meant that Fili and Kili would teach Ori to use a slingshot But Dori wasn’t supposed to know this, so they pretended to be playing.

Thorin was glad that his nephews liked Ori. The little dwarf had a bright mind and often helped Kili and Fili with writing or reading. Thorin had no doubt that Ori would have been a great writer, if they were still living in Erebor that is. Unfortunately that wasn’t the fact and somehow Thorin wasn’t able to get rid of the sick feeling in his gut for the rest of the evening.


	10. Every Beginning has an Ending

Chapter 9: Every beginning has an ending

Letter arrived from his sister, or to be more precisely about Thorin’s sister. Apparently Dis had died while defending her home against orcs. These foul creatures were getting more and more daring and Thorin could not quite help himself, but to think that this was just the beginning. He had no idea how right he had been…

 

The lads were now old enough to take care of themselves and to help in the blacksmith. At least Fili helped Dwalin and Thorin, Kili was most of the time hunting out in the woods with Bifur and sometimes even with Nori. Thorin still felt uneasy about the latter, but the red haired dwarf had become a great ally and a good source of information.

The letter arrived during a pleasant evening in summer and once more it were Oin and Gloin who delivered the news, but this time they actually stayed. They and tall the dwarves they got to know during their long stay here, held a momentum for the fallen lady of Durin and even though Kili and Fili never truly met their mother, they still mourned for her. Thorin had not been responsive for at least two weeks and even now, he kept to himself most of the time.

He and his two nephews were now the only living descendants of Durin and with that they not only carried the possibility of the gold curse with them, but a heavy burden.

 

Eventually it became all too much for Thorin to bear and the dwarf decided to travel to the neighbouring towns to clear his head and to regain his survival skills. He still had the nagging feeling that he would need them soon.

Of course Fili and Kili had demanded to come along, but in the end they had promised to stay back and watch out for their fellow dwarves as true sons of Durin would. Dwalin had loudly protested as well, but apparently Balin had talked some sense into his brother. The older dwarf knew that Thorin needed some time after the bad message of his sister’s death and Thorin was very grateful for the other’s sentiment.

 

The king without a throne had said his farewell to all the dwarves and promised to return within the next year, safe and still in one piece. It was this autumn when Thorin entered a human pub to get out of the rain that had poured for days now. His clothes had been completely soaked and Thorin had been frozen to the bone and hungry, otherwise he would never had entered the pub.

Of course he was aware of the murderous and sometimes furious stares of the people, even though not everyone seemed to mind his company, especially not one certain fellow, who seat next to him. After closer inspection, Thorin came to the conclusion that the old man, who was currently sitting before him, was a wizard. No normal human would wear such grotesque robes and such a ridiculous head, let alone the staff he was carrying. That and the man had a strange aura around him.

From the man, who turned out to be in fact a wizard, namely Gandalf the grey, Thorin heard about the bounty that was on his head and that the orcs were searching for him. He had scoffed at it, but at least that did explain why some of the darker beings had watched him since he entered. Gandalf then told him of that crazy plan of his and Thorin had agreed, but only at the prospect of ensuring a better future for his nephews and all the dwarves, who still stood loyal to him and Erebor.

 

Letters were sent and requests were made. He knew that Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin would follow his call and he had no doubt that the rest of his strange family would too. And he considered all of the dwarves in the town he once occupied his family; the Ri-brothers, the Ur-family, Oin and Gloin and those who were related by blood.

Had he known back then what this adventure would entail and that their little trip was actually a suicide mission, he would never have agreed. Maybe the little hobbit could have been saved then. Bilbo had bravely thrown himself at the white orc and had given his life so that Thorin had the opportunity to kill the monster, colouring the ice near Erebor red. Maybe Kili would not have lost the ability to ever wield a bow again or maybe Fili would not have lost half his sight. Nori would still be able to walk without assistance and maybe Bifur would still be alive and Bofur would still be laughing. Or Thorin might still be able to live with himself, for it was his fault that so many of his brothers had lost their lives at the battle of the five armies and that included the young hobbit.

Erebor was theirs again, but at what costs? No amount of gold in the world had been worth the lives of all the dwarves, who had fought these days. The only good thing that came out of this suicide mission was the re-established relationship with the elves, which was only thanks to Kili and the elf-maid Tauriel. Somehow not even the fact that it was his nephew, who was head over heels in love with the elf, got to him. It was Kili’s choice after all and if he was happy, who was Thorin to forbid it, especially since the red haired elf had rescued his nephew.

 

As soon as the battle had ended, Thorin had allowed all those, who had participated, to seek shelter in the halls if Erebor. Eventually the elves returned to their own home, Tauriel remained behind, but Thranduil sent resources once in a while. The humans started to rebuild their city at the foot of the mountain and the dwarves repaired their kingdom.

As soon as some of the former glory of the once proud dwarven kingdom was restored, Thorin gave his throne to his nephews and he decided to let a new generation take the lead.

He eventually travelled to the Shire again, to inform Bilbo’s family of his departure only to see them greedily take a hold of his belongings. Luckily he was taller and better build than all the hobbits and it was an easy task to force them to return everything to its rightful place and to read out the hobbits last will, which the hobbit had written during their travels. Apparently he had decided to give everything he owned to his own nephew, someone called Frodo. Thorin did not linger to get to know the hobbit, he had other places to visit.

Words spread fast that Erebor was reclaimed and he wanted that his fellow dwarves knew that the words were actually true. That and he desperately wanted to find that cursed wizard and kill that man, for it was all his fault. Just because the old man had feared that the dragon was dead and that orcs would claim Erebor as their base and as strong hold in a war against the other races of Middle Earth, had he even offered his help and made the suggestion. At least all dwarves knew now, that wizards could not be trusted and Fili as well as Kili had made it very clear that Gandalf was not welcomed in Erebor anymore and from what Thorin had gathered, the wizard was not welcome in the Shire anymore either.

 

 

(years later)

 

Thorin sighed at his memories, some of them very distant and most of them rather happy. He was currently sitting in his quarters in Erebor, with his friends Bofur and Dwalin, sitting in the comfortable chair next to him, put to sleep by the warmth of the chimney.

Thorin was getting older and he was starting to feel it in his bones. It only became worse after a very exciting and tiring day with his grand-nephews. Both Kili and Fili had some rascals of their own running around and Thorin was silently pleased that Tauriel’s features, even though the woman was beautiful by elven standards, were not the dominant ones. Granted, Kili’s daughter sported red hair and his son was moving more graceful than a dwarf his age should, but they were definitely dwarves. And the boy had inherited the Durin temper, just as Fili’s two rascals had. Thorin found it very amusing to watch the king of Erebor and his brother and consultant running around Erebor, trying to find their children and preventing them from doing mischief. He felt satisfaction at the thought of his two nephews going through the same hell he had once walked through with them. Of course there were always the happy times and it had all been worth it in the end, but it was still funny to look at; especially since Tauriel seemed to be pregnant again and if the elven healers were to be trusted two more rascals would soon join the ever growing family.

 

Thorin chuckled. One of his official acts as king had been to officially state the Ur-family, the Ri-brothers as well as Oin and Gloin’s families as rightful descendants of Durin and therefore they were all related to Thorin and his nephews. His cousins, Balin and Dwalin had agreed with the idea and somehow the stony halls of the dwarven kingdom did not look so abandoned and cold like they did when Thorin was still young.

 

Thorin yawned and his eyes grew heavier, while he was staring into the flamed. Life, especially after all they have been through, was finally good…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the story has finally ended and I hope you like my alternative ending.  
> I would really appreciate if you left a comment and at this point I would like to thank everyone, who read and commented on the story and who gave it kudos! Thanks for sticking with me guys! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
